Fart Ritual Training
by Super Saiyan Blue Aym
Summary: Base on one of the humor monk movies "Monk School", 1994, from China. Evening at the Gravity Room, Trunks and Goten are in a gassy training with the Saiyan prince. Who knows that Vegeta can fart in front of those two?


Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z. -Aym Blast

Summary: Base on one of the humor monk movies "Monk School", 1994, from China. Evening at the Gravity Room, Trunks and Goten are in a gassy training with the Saiyan prince. Who knows that Vegeta can fart in front of those two?

Rated: K+

Genre: Humor/Parody

Fart Ritual Training

"Come on, dad, can Goten and I trained with you at the Gravity Room?" whined Trunks. "Negative!" Vegeta shouts. "Please, dad?" whined Trunks. "No!" Vegeta barked. "If I want to go train with you and Goten, I'll promise I'll leave you alone after..." Trunks begged Vegeta with his puppy eyes. "Fine, our next training is 2:30 in the morning where I trained," Vegeta seethed. "You're the best, dad!" laughed Trunks. He hugged Vegeta. Vegeta turns bright red from Trunks. "Hee-ee-ee-ee..." Vegeta groaned.

Later, at the Gravity Room, Vegeta was sitting in front of Trunks and Goten like monk style. Vegeta is still on his Saiyan outfit. Trunks was wearing his usual green gi, as Goten was wearing his orange gi with black sleeves underneath. "Okay, get ready for your prayer, you two, I'll show you one of my secret attack." Goten raises his hand. "What is your secret attack, Vegeta?" asked Goten. "Call me Master, Kakarot's spawn," Vegeta said. "Let me demonstrate one of my secret attack, it'll stink up your mind." He took a deep breath several times, then farted as he grunts. Trunks and Goten cover their noses. "But it's stinky!" whined Trunks and Goten.

"That's the point, brats," Vegeta said. "You inhale and exhale your breathe to use this attack." "It's already 3 in the morning, and I'm tired," yawned Goten. Vegeta glared at Goten. "You baka! You are already here to train for nothing?" Vegeta growled. "Oh, no! That's fine! Keep going how you demonstrate your secret attack, Master!" exclaimed Goten, whimpering. Vegeta sighed, "Where was I? Oh, right. After you inhale the fifth time you had to keep your mouth like this. Watch me."

Vegeta inhaled and exhaled, inhaled and exhaled, inhaled and exhaled, inhaled and exhaled, and inhaled. His cheek was bigger as he glared. Both Trunks and Goten starts laughing at Vegeta. Vegeta quickly exhaled, and glared at Trunks and Goten. "Ooh... you two are losing my focus, da#n it! Now shut up!" Trunks and Goten quickly become quiet. Vegeta sighed, "You inhale five times, and exhale four times. And fart." Vegeta farted again as he grunts. "You actually do another five time inhales and four time exhales." "So we inhale and exhale 2 times?" asked Trunks.

"You asked a lot of questions, you two," Vegeta said. "And no, you're getting it all wrong." Vegeta groaned and yelled. "Oh, Kami, maybe someday I will peel off your skin, stick your foot in your own throat, and maybe bleed your nose out! You'll eat your own finger for breakfast, your tongue for lunch, and your whole legs for dinner! You're a food in the buffet, for Kami's sake!" Vegeta starts sighing as Goten and Trunks ignored his yelling. "Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale...fart." He farted again, but louder, as he grunted again. Goten and Trunks complained in unison. "Ew! Yuck! Now is more stinky!" groaned Goten. "Gross! You're stinking up the whole room! So stinky!" Trunks groaned.

Vegeta inhaled longer, then exhaled. "Breaking Wind!" yelled Vegeta. He farted even louder, but his own fart created a releasing wind as he yelled louder without going to super Saiyan. The ceiling of the Gravity Room was opened from Vegeta's farting attack. Dr. Brief was hanging on top of the Gravity Room. "Goodness gracious! What happen inside the Gravity Room, and what is that unpleasant smell?" Dr. Brief exclaimed. Inside the Gravity Room, Goten and Trunks still sitting down on the floor as Vegeta's Breaking Wind moves toward Goten and Trunks. Vegeta was making a grimace face.

Suddenly, a piece of a ceiling fell onto Vegeta. "Dad!" exclaimed Trunks. "Master!" Goten exclaimed. Vegeta grabs the ceiling piece. "I'm alright," said Vegeta. "And that's how a gigantic fart can break the wind." He puts down the ceiling piece. "It's extremely stinky..." Trunks groaned. "But worth it!" added Goten, in enthusiasm. Trunks and Goten quickly slept on the floor. "Hey, wake up! You haven't show me how I did it!" Vegeta shouted. He sniffles the smell of gas, and slumber easily. "Zzz..." He snores loudly.

Bulma appeared. "What is all the noise going on?" yawned Bulma. She suddenly smells Vegeta's fart. "Bleeech...!" She groaned in dizziness, then fainted.


End file.
